Beauty for a Beast
by neko-baby
Summary: Troublemaker Inuyasha gets in trouble for the last time. As his punishment, he's forced to sign up for the drama club. He meets Kagome, after unwillingly getting the lead role. Can this play tame a certain bad boy?
1. Chapter 1

**_I wrote this some time ago so I'm just uploading it. Sorry if this chapter is a bit short. Review!_**

Inuyasha licked his lips nervously, footsteps echoed through the hall. When they dimmed, he knew the janitor had left. Now, to the teachers lounge. His sneakers squeaked as he made his way to the said place.

Pulling a hair clip out of his fade jeans, he set to work on the lock. Within second the door swung open, quickly he made his way over to the science teacher's desk. He turned on the computer and waited impatiently for it to warm up. _ 'Stupid fool'_ He thought as he found out there was no password. He chuckled as he saw what he was looking for. Right there, as plain as day was the file 'Science Test gr 312'.

Quickly he opened the file scanned it and pressed print. Paper after paper began gliding out of the print. "Damn it, hurry up!" he muttered under his breath. He tapped his fingers on the desk, he heart began beating.

Suddenly, the lights flickered on. Inuyasha gulped before turning around. There in the door was the principle, Mr. Poppus. His face was stern and didn't show the littlest compassion. "Inuyasha, so soon?"

Inuyasha thought of his two options, come up with an excuse to why he was printing out the answers to his science test or stay silent. He voted for the later.

-------------------------

Inuyasha entered the advisors room. Making himself comfortable in his favourite chair he stared at the man in front of him, challenging him. "Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha." Inuyasha smirked "That's my name." The advisor apparently wasn't amused. He put on his spectacle and began to read Inuyasha's file, over the file he began talking to the boy in front of him. "Let me guess, Naraku again." Inuyasha stayed silent.

"Well Inuyasha, it seems that nothing is helping you, not detentions after school or on a pedagogical day, nor have been suspended or community service. The only thing we haven't done is called your dad" He opened his mouth to protest but the advisor cut him off "Wait, don't call your dad, this is the last time. You'll change, you swear. Inuyasha, I'm tired of you swearing you'll change only to have you in my office the next week!"

He took a breath, "I've decided you should join an after-school activity"

Inuyasha wrinkled his nose, "After school activities are for dweebs." The advisors choose to ignore that. "I've taken the liberty of signing you up for the drama club, I think you've got the potential"

-"No!"

-"Yes"

-"You're bluffing!"

-"Oh am I?"

Inuyasha watched in horror as he picked up the phone, "Hello, Kaede? Yeah, I just wanted to tell you it's still on for Inuyasha to join. Okay. Yes. Bye" He put down the receiver and smiled at the boy in front of him. "And if you don't go I can make another phone call. To your dad."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Inuyasha stomped through the corridor, who did that man think he was? _ "I've taken the liberty of signing you up for the drama club, I think you got potential!"_ He snorted.

'Potential'

Potential, to break his face! His best friend and only 'non-criminal' friend Miroku grinned. "Aww, it can't be that bad, I'll even sign up. Besides" he said thoughtfully "Drama girl have big b-" he wasn't able to finish for Inuyasha slammed him into a locker.

"Naraku" Inuyasha explained "If he sees me I'm dead!" After a while he let out his breath, "It's somehow my fault that the advisor is more intelligent they he gave him credit. So he wants to kill me cuss he probably got signed up to that fucking club." He sighed "I'll get the smallest part possible."

(AN: but I won't let that happen! insert evil laughter)


	2. Chapter 2

**_Since the other chapter was really short and since I've got such positive review, I'm posting the next chapter really fast...well now... Anyway, Enjoy!_**

**_The pairings are Inu/Kag, Sess/Rin and a bit of Mir/San_**

The two boys sat in the farthest seat of the auditorium, in the shadows. Inuyasha watched carefully as all the other students entered, he didn't recognise anyone. A girl with black hair, sat in front of him, "The competition looks easy" she announced to her friend. She seemed to notice Inuyasha and gave him a small smile "Hi! I've never seen you around her, you must be new! My name's Kikyo." Inuyasha grunted in reply. "You know, you'd be perfect for the leading man. We'd make a perfect match." By now she was climbing out of her seat. Inuyasha could hear Miroku chuckling by his side.

Just then, the door slammed open, surprising Kikyo and making her fall into his lap. Another girl, resembling Kikyo flew down the row. "Oh great, nobody should even bother trying out for the lead role. Miss Kagome here got it already" Kikyo grumbled. The so called Kagome stopped in front of them "Don't take it personally Kikyo, beside after you lay this one, you'll feel a lot better."

Miroku began to choke and Inuyasha could feel the color rising in his cheeks, for her information he wasn't even interested in girls!

Not that! (AN: he's not gay!) He just decided he didn't need anyone; he was perfectly fine with his life of getting in trouble... with out girls!

He was about to tell both of them and all the girls in the room off, when Kaede flew to his side. "So you're the new boy! Oh, and you brought a friend!" She clamped her wrinkled hands together "why don't you pass first"

Pass first? For what? But before these questions could even pass his lips, Inuyasha was on stage.

-"Now Inuyasha, can you sing?"

Sing? Of course he could sing! He sang in the shower all the time... not that he'd... tell any...body. Everybody was staring at him.

-"Um, yeah"

-"Then sing!" Kaede

The class buzzed with excitement making the teacher yell (and give out a few detentions!) Finally when she was able to silence the room, she announced "there will be a project" quickly she raised her hands to silence the chatter that had already started. "You will be in team that **I** will choose." She explained the project and proceeded to start pulling names out of a hat. Sounds of agreement and disagreement rose from the class. "Sesshomaru" the teacher called out. The whole class became silent. Sesshomaru, despite being the most anti-social person in the school, was extremely popular. All the girls want to date him, all the boys want be him. All against his will.

Everybody held their breath as they waited to see who would be the lucky one.

Just then someone stopped at the door. She was panting and looked like she had just run a 40 mile race.

Rin was the youngest of the class for she had skipped a grade. Even though she was extremely friendly, she had no friends.

"I'm sorry that I'm so late" She said trying to fix her hair. Nobody was really paying attention to what she said for they were all looking at the bruise on her arm. "Oh" she murmured, covering it with her hand. "I fell in the stairs"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, Rin wasn't clumsy but she often got bruises from 'bumping' into things.

"Well Rin" The teacher started until Rin gave her award winning smile, "Go to your seat" The poor teacher finished. It was a well known fact; Rin could get away with murder.

"So as I was saying, Sesshomaru's partner is... Rin."

At that moment Rin felt the murderous glances of her classmates, "me?" she squeaked.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin called as she raced to catch him. He stopped only to start walking when she caught up, making her jog to keep up. "I'd like to finish the project quickly, so can we meet sometime soon?" Normally Sesshomaru would have said no and done the project all by himself. But Rin intrigued him.

Why did she have no friends, why was she all bruised up?

Was that why he found himself saying yes instead just forgetting the queer girl? "I can go over to your house."

"No!"

Her brown eyes left his "Can we go to your house?"

He looked her over discreetly, she was avoiding his gaze at all cost and her shirt slid off one of her thin shoulder, exposing another nasty bruise. In an experienced movement she pulled it back up.

"What happened there?" Rin blushed "Nothing! I... fell, I mean, the door... I bumped into the door, that's all."

Letting the matter drop he caught her gaze, "I've got to go ... Somewhere, this afternoon, so maybe some other time"

Rin smiled cheerfully, the tension before gone. "This is going to be amazing, Sesshomaru-sama!" She continued walking by his side. "Where are you going?"

"To the drama club" she answered simply, Sesshomaru closed his eyes briefly. Right there and then, his plan crumbled down.

Kaede had once helped him and now he was returning the favour, but that didn't mean everyone had to know! He let out an inaudible sigh; there was no hiding it now. Besides he had no idea where the drama club was.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Inuyasha racked his brain for a suitable song, he finally settled for the only one he could think of, just as he opened his mouth to begin the door opened. Rin and Sesshomaru stood in the doorway. "Sorry Miss Kaede!" Rin apologised.

-"Sesshomaru..."

-"Inuyasha..."

Kaede looked back and forth between the two brothers, "You know each other?"

"Yeah" Inuyasha smirked "we're brothers"

"Half" Sesshomaru corrected. Whispers went through the crowd. "Oh my! Brothers!" Kaede said cheerfully, unaware of the dislike between the two. She calmed everyone down and turned back to Inuyasha. "Now your song."

Bang! another interruption, a green imp ran down the isle "Sir Sesshomaru!" He stopped next to the said person, trying to catch his breath. "I. Brought you. Lunch!" Sesshomaru rubbed his temples, "Lunch already passed. Jaken" The green thing squirmed, "is there anything I can do for you my lord?"

-"No"

-"Nothing?"

-"No"

-"..."

Jaken threw himself at Sesshomaru's leg. "Please! May I stay! I was born to serve you!" Sesshomaru was about to send him off on a useless task when Kaede interupted "Let him stay if he wants to stay, I'm sure we can find him a part." Jaken sat himself happily next to Sesshomaru as Kaede turned to Inuyasha "Now, your song"

Damn. He had been hoping she'd forget. He took a deep breath.

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Your beautiful soul, yeah  
You might need time to think it over  
But I'm just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry c'mon lets try

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Am I crazy for wanting you?  
Baby do you think you could want me too  
I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do  
I just wanna know if you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Your beautiful soul, yeah

He finished to hear... nothing. Everyone stared at him silently.

His ear twitched.

"KAWAII!" the whole female population screamed together

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Inuyasha stared at the page before him, he felt faint. But fainting would ruin his reputation. So he'd stay there till he felt better. He still couldn't believe it!

This is what the paper said:

First I'd like to thank everyone who participated in the auditions. The play will be beauty and the beast. Anyone with problems can speak with me.

_Belle: Kagome _

_Beast: Inuyasha_

_Gaston: Kouga  
Lumiere: Miroku_

_Lefou: Jaken_

(AN: You'll find out the rest later )

Inuyasha reread a few times before coming to a decision, he'd speak to Kaede and she's change his part. He turned around before running right into Kikyo, she immediately latched onto his waist. "That wretched Kagome! She took my part! Now we won't be able to act together!" She stuck her bottom lip out in a pout as she brought her face closer "Or **kiss** at the end..."

Inuyasha pulled away "Right, Whatever...Kikyo..." he said absent-minded before speeding down the hall. He had been hoping to get Miss Kaede alone but Kagome and her friend Sango were there. Sango look as if she was on the border of hysteria, "Miss Kaede I can't be the feather duster, I have a MAJOR case of stage fright. I'll just stick with doing the costumes." Kaede placed a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder, "Sango, you have a real talent and I need somebody I can rely on to do this part."

Sango didn't seem convinced but she gave in "Alright. I guess it is pretty small anyways."

Inuyasha smiled his most charming smile "I see I got the lead role. But you see, I was hoping for something... smaller." Silence greeted him, "I'm sure someone more... experienced would be able to do it, like Kouga." He picked any random boy he could remember. Kaede shook her head sadly "Kouga has a... 'Problem'. He never seems to be able to remember his lines, so to be on the safe side we always give him a less important role."

-"And that Hobo guy?"

-"Hojo?" Kagome corrected, "Can you picture him fighting with Kouga? He's just not bad boy type..." She blushed "I-I mean he can't act bad boy."

Inuyasha understood, they had no other..."Well...I"

-"Please Inuyasha" Kagome said pleadingly. Inuyasha smirked "Why do you want me to do it so much?" He leaned closer and watched happily as Kagome became flustered. "You just want by body!"

-"I do not!"

-"Right.."

-"I do not, you self-centered jerk!"

-"Self-centered! I'm not the one who wants a hot guy opposing me so I look good!"

-"I just want the best for the play!"

-" 'For the play' she says

-"I think you're just scared!"

-"Scared of what?"

-"Of, of acting!"

-"I am not!"

-"Then prove it!"

-"I will!"

Kaede who had been watching from the side line, decided to intervene, "So you'll do it?" Inuyasha sighed, "Yeah, I guess." Kagome smiled at him cheerfully, "Great! You want to practice at my house sometime?"

If there was something he didn't want to do during this play was getting to close to someone. (especially a girl) "Nah, I'll be good." and with that he walk out.

-------------

Sesshomaru found Rin later in the parking lot, jumping childishly from one foot to the other. He had told her he'd pick her up after they finished in the auditorium. "Which one is your car, Sesshomaru-sama?" She asked as she tried to keep up with his long strides.

He pointed to a sleek green car. "Wow!" Rin exclaimed as she ran over to the vehicle. Sesshomaru smirked at the sight of her drooling over his car.

She climbed in carefully, as if scared to break it. Winding down the window she waved at the by passer. "Drive carefully!" She yelled and settled back down in the car. Sesshomaru sweatdropped.

Sesshomaru found Rin's chatter southing, she talked easily and he found himself wondering why she didn't have any friends.

_Why do I care?_

_Because you're worried about her_

_Worried! I hardly no her!_

_You've watched her..._

_No I haven't!_

_You know she's scared..._

_**(AN: Okay just in case I haven't explained this yet and you're confused; **_

_**-the drama class is after school, so after that... they go home... or wherever.**_

_**-the school really big! So that's why Inuyasha hasn't meet Kagome and Miroku hasn't meet Sango and all.**_

_**-I won't really go into detail about Rin and Sess 'project' cause it's not important...**_

_**-umm any other questions?)**_

**_V.X.O: Glad you like it!_**

**_moni kun: Thanks for the tip, I'll pay attention to it._**

**_hanyou-ally23: Keep reading and you'll find out what happens next _**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Okay, here's the next one. Glad people find it interesting! Love your reviews_**

/Saturday/

The next day was Saturday, so Sesshomaru made his way to his favourite café. It was small and very unpopular; it always surprised him that it wasn't out of business. But then again the manager was a cheesy man. Still, it was a place he could go and not be bothered.

So imagine his surprise when he saw Rin, dressed in a clashing light orange and dark purple waitress dress, she had her usual smile on.

She waved at him as she made her way to his table, "May I have your order?" Rin asked.

"Cappuccino" he replied automatically, snapping out of it he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the vacant seat. "What are you doing here?" He asked in a monotone voice.

He was sure she could get a better job than this dump, besides most teens were at the fair that was in town.

As if she was reading his mind Rin said "This was the only place that didn't clash with my foster dad's timetable."

_So, she's a foster kid_

He turned his attention back to her, she was holding her head in her hands and had a dreamy look on her face. "Have you ever been to the fair?"

The question took him by surprise and took him a while before answering, "Um... yeah..."

"I did too" She cut him off, "when I was small, with my mom and dad, before... before they..." As if snapping out of it she stood up, "So, may I have your order?"

Again he pulled back into the seat, "You want to go to the fair?"

She blushed "It slipped out"

"So come" He stated as if it was obvious, Sesshomaru began pulling her towards the door. "Stop, Sesshomaru-sama! I have to change and... and tell my boss. I'll louse my job!"

He began pushing her toward the 'employs only' door, "Then change and I'll talk to your boss." After looking over her shoulder at him, Rin, hesitantly went to change.

Sesshomaru made his way to the door marked 'boss' in gold letters. Knocking firmly on the door he heard "come in."

The man was drinking coffee, when Sesshomaru came. Spiting out the coffee he mumbled "Mr. Inutishio!"

Sesshomaru wrinkled his nose at the coffee that was dribbling down the man chin. The man quickly wiped it away, "For what am I graced with your visit?"

-"I'd like to talk about one of your employee, Rin"

-"What did she do? I'll fire her right away!"

Sesshomaru forced himself to not roll his eyes, "Actually, she is need... somewhere else, I came to asked if she may be given a day off."

"Of course!" the man bowed down. Slowly Sesshomaru back out of the door.

Rin pressed her face against the car window, "Wow!"

"Rin," Sesshomaru asked forcing himself not to look at her expressive face, "How much money do you have on you?" Rin looked at her hands sheepishly, "None, the boss hasn't given me my pay check for two weeks." Sesshomaru began to talk but Rin cut him off, "I know it's a lousy job I should have quit... I just hoped it... ya know..."

Sesshomaru let out a sigh, _foolish girl_.

He got out of the car and began to walk toward the gate, when he noticed Rin wasn't following. She was still in the car, he tapped on the window, getting her attention. "Why aren't you following?"

Rin blushed "Cus, I don't have any money... so I can't get in... and I don't know how to get back home"

_'Just bring her back forget about her' _One side whispered

_Help her! Protect her... _The other side said.

He was torn, one side told him to be rid of the filthy human. But he couldn't, something wouldn't let him, she entranced him.

So that how he found himself in several ride with a hyper 15 year old. Sesshomaru watched her as she ate her cotton candy, her eyes shining. He also watched all the guys that looked her way, Sesshomaru had to admit Rin was pretty and he definitely wasn't the only one who noticed.

Some guy with short black hair, who was standing in line behind "Hey babe!" he gave her a charming smile. Rin smiled back nervously as she unconsciously moved closer to Sesshomaru.

Over her head Sesshomaru sent the guy a threatening glance. Fortunately the guy understood and back off.

His reaction astonished himself, why was he so protective of her all of a sudden?

They finished off on the rollercoaster, which Sesshomaru decided he would never go on again.

"C'mon Rin, I'll bring you home" he said tugging on her arm, the breathless Rin looked worried "I'm sure I could just walk home!"

She smiled brightly hoping he'd do as she said, but her actions had only made Sesshomaru more curious. He leaned forward, his tall body towering over hers "You don't want me to go to your house do you?" Rin blushed and shrugged coolly.

-------------

As they approached her house, Rin began making calculations; how fast could she run to her house and lock the door without being rude?

Pretty fast.

"Thanks!" She yelled over her shoulder as she made a mad dash for the house

Sesshomaru waited in the car for a while, should her knock on the door? Rin might be really mad at him if he did that.

He sighed, since when did he care what that girl thought? Since when did he care if she was mad at him?

Making up his mind Sesshomaru walked up the path to the house. With a slight hesitation, he knocked on the door.

Rin came to the door, her eyes widened as she saw him.

-"Sesshomaru!"

"Yeah" he said trying to look past her, but she block his way. "I wanted to know if... you'd come over, not tomorrow... the day after" He tried to come in but she impolitely kept her ground.

-"Are ya coming Rin!"

A male voice was heard and Rin cringed. "Coming!" She yelled. Turning back to Sesshomaru she answered his question "Yeah, I'll come over"

-" Rin! I'm hungry! Git over here!"

-"In a minute"

"Great" Sesshomaru said, trying to buy time and meet the male voice, "I'm not going to meet your foster dad?" He used his most charming voice.

-"No"

Footsteps where heard, "Damn Rin, what's taking so long?" And just as the face of a man appeared in the door way behind her, she whispered "See you tomorrow" and closed the door in his face.

/Monday/

"What do you think of that Inuyasha guy?" Sango asked. "Cute" Kagome replied absent-minded, "Really!" Sango was suddenly interested "I hope you know that also the opinion of the whole other female population."

Kagome shrugged "I won't take advantage, everything will be stickled professional." But Sango wasn't swayed so easily "What if you do fall in love with him." Kagome sighed, "I won't and if I do... I just won't" She smiled evilly "So, how about you? Miroku got lots of glances too"

Sango blushed "He's cute isn't he."

-"And you two get pretty close at times"

Sango changed 3 shades of red, "Oh no, what have I gotten myself into!" Kagome laughed as she tried to settle down her friend, "I'm telling you Kagome, one false move and!" she slammed her hand on the wall to accentuate her point.

The next day, Rin and Sesshomaru didn't talk. Sesshomaru had a habit of coming to class early, so by the time Rin came in all seat around him where full.

Rin sat in the cafeteria during lunch, reading a book (AN: I do that! It's Fun!), when Kagura sat next to her with her little groupie of friends. Rumours had been going around; apparently Rin had been spending a sometime with Sesshomaru, to much for her liking.

Why he had taken a liking to Rin over her and all the other girls was beyond Kagura comprehension .She wasn't about to let herself be beaten by a little, inexperienced, reject, baby girl!

"Whatchya reading" She said smiling at Rin. Rin smiled back "Confessions of a shopaholic" (AN: I luv that book! --) Kagura stared at her blankly, "Right... well cus your so sweet we bought this drink especially for you!"

She placed a can of bier of the table. Rin looked from the can back to Kagura, "Umm, Thanks!" Then under the fake, smiling stares, opened the can and took a huge gulp.

The drink burned her throat on the way down, but she had to admit, it wasn't bad. Her body apparently wasn't made for alcohol, 2 can later she was drunk.

Sesshomaru walk into the cafeteria, he hate coming in her, especial when the school radio started blasting music

(AN: My school does that, except it'd French songs half of the time and that not my thing TT)

Imagine his surprise when he saw Rin on a table. Dancing.

From where he was, Sesshomaru could tell she was drunk and he could also see Kagura smirking face. Wolf whistles were heard as she swayed her hips to the song 'Drop It Like It's Hot' by Snoop Dogg.

(AN: I actually hate that song...)

Pushing slightly he made his way to the front of the small crowd, Rin saw him.

-"Strip!" Some perverted guy called out, she shook her hair out of her ponytail.

Smiling seductively, she reached down for her shirt when she tripped over her foot. (AN: I've done that, and when I wasn't drunk too!)

Successfully falling into Sesshomaru arms, the crowd understood it was over as he carried her away bridal style. "Stop" She whined "this isn't fun"

She began kicking, making it harder for Sesshomaru to hold on to her small form. "Quiet down Rin" he hushed her.

Entering the girl's bathroom, he ignored all the giggling female and step into a stall. The timing was perfect for just at that moment Rin decided she needed to hurl. The practical jumped out of his arms as she lunged for the toilet bowel.

Sesshomaru waited patiently for her to finish, which wasn't easy considering he hear the girl planning to jump him when he came out. Needless to say he wanted to get out fast.

Sesshomaru heard Rin take a breath of air and he stooped next to her, she turned to face him, her face was still pale. She seemed fascinated with his being, it embarrassed him and a slight blush crept up on his cheeks. It was something that didn't happen often.

Rin stared into his eyes with a new emotion he didn't exactly recognise "Your eyes are the deepest of gold" She said, before another load came up and she turned back to the toilet.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Sesshomaru rushed down the hall, some stupid teacher kept him after class to _ congratulate_ him for getting the highest score (yet again) in the class. As if he needed to be congratulated.

Rin was waiting for him. As he drew near he raised an eyebrow, "I'm sure I can find my way to the auditorium" The girl stared at her feet, "I know... I just wanted... wanted to say..."

The next thing Sesshomaru knew, Rin's arms where around his waist, her head against his chest "Thank you" she murmured. And for some reason he hugged her back before saying "C'mon let's go before we're late" She nodded.

Miss Kaede sighed dejectedly "We are still missing some actors; I've tried to get people to join but..." Everyone knew what that meant, no play. "We only need; Mrs. Potts, Chip, Maurice (belle's father) and the horse. Can, does anyone want to do it?"

Everyone shifted uncomfortable, finally Kagome jumped up. "You're already the star, now you want to do everything by yourself!" Kikyo yelled.

-"No!" Kagome snapped back "My brother, he loves acting! It would be weird but Maurice is short and doesn't have that many lines!" People started to nod at her idea, "And his friend is the cutest little thing! He's name is Shippo and he's so small. He could be Chip, cus all Chip say is like 'She's pretty' and 'but mama'!"

"That's a great idea Kagome!" Kouga exclaimed from his seat where he was flirting with some other girl. "Say," He added as an after thought "Are you doing anything to night, cus I know what I want to do..." A few girls around him giggled. Kagome rolled her eyes

"And my kitten could be the horse! And even the footstool!" Sango put in. Kaede blink "pardon?"

Kikyo laughed "What are you trying to do? First primary kids are going to 'help' us then kittens!" Sango stood up her hands on her hips "Kirara happens to be a very intelligent demon, she can be as small as a kitten but when she changes she's so big you can actually ride on her. Having her would only improve the show." She glared at Kikyo before sitting down with a huff. Miroku lean over and whispered in her ear, "You're so sexy when you're mad." Causing Sango to blush.

Kaede nodded to herself, "And for Mrs. Potts?" No one answered.

-"Kikyo, would you like it?" Kagome asked sweetly, Kikyo wrinkled her nose, "No one wants to act an old lady." Miss Kaede sighed, "I shall take it then."

It was decided, Souta, Shippo and Kirara would be part of the show.

_**V.X.O: yup, but shhh, don't tell anyone  
Thanks to: chezka**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hello! Another chapter up. Not much to say...Enjoy and don't forget to review!_**

"Inuyasha!" Kaede cried for the 5th time, "You'll need to learn your lines faster!" Inuyasha sighed, at that point he just wanted them to fuck off!

"It'd my fault Miss Kaede, I haven't been to help him yet." He stared at her what was she doing? "She stood next to him and lowered her voice "Are you free after this?"

"What the hell are you trying to do? He growled. Kagome frowned "I just saved your butt!

-"My butt didn't need saving"

-"You know that you're a pain in the ass!"

Sango sweatdroped at the two, Miroku crept up beside her "Your ass is the loveliest of all. Her face burned up when she felt a hand on her backside. "HENTAI!" She yelled.

"I'm in love..." Miroku sighed as he rubbed the red hand mark on his cheek.

"So are you free?" Kagome asked again. Inuyasha smirked "Are you asking me out" Kagome blushed "No. I'm asking if you're free to come over to my house. Just answer the question"

"Yeah..."

Kikyo squeezed between the two, "If Kagome is busy I can help you Inuyasha." Kagome smiled from behind Kikyo before walking away. _No_! He yelled (silently), _I need __** your** help explaining to her that I don't ** her** help._

"Umm, it okay Kikyo, she going to help me." He tried to move away but Kikyo blocked his path. Her arms went around his waist, "Can't you say you want to be with me?" She brought her face closer as he tried to wiggle himself out, "Cus I don't want her making any moves on you... when I'm not there..."

He laughed nervously, Kikyo was really pretty and all, but she was going way to fast.

_And Kagome doesn't even seem interested._

_Kagome..._

He looked over to were she was standing with Sango and her other friends, she resembled Kikyo. A lot. But she was beautiful in a more natural way.

Kikyo saw him look her way, "Inuyasha" she whined. He snapped out of it, "You know Kikyo, your really annoying." he said finally managing to dislodge her fingers.

He started to walk toward Kagome when he was intercepted, yet again. Kouga frowned in his face, "Stay away from Kagome, punk!"

-"How can I when I gotta practice with her and act with her..."

Kouga pushed him roughly "Look, I've been trying to get Kagome for a while now and your not about to mess it up." Inuyasha shrugged looking uninterested before walking away.

/--/--/--/--/--

"Kikyo seems to like you" Kagome said, Inuyasha shudder "Can we not talk about Kikyo?"

-"Why should we not talk about Kikyo?"

"Would you want to talk about any of your stalkers?" Inuyasha asked, Kagome place her hands on her hips. "I don't have any sta-"

"Kagome! Would you go out with- who's he?" Hojo asked from the door. Kagome paled "who let you in? GET OUT!" she yelled as pushed the stunned boy toward the door. Hojo turned around, "I don't think its safe having a boy like him in your room." But Kagome wasn't listening

"Mom! How could you let him in?"

-"I didn't dear"

-"SOUTA!"

A young boy ran into Kagome's room, he stopped wide eyed at Inuyasha, before putting a finger to his lips and ducking under the bed. Kagome was stomping around the house "I'm gonna kill him! I'm gonna kill him!"

She stopped at her room "did you see a kid come in here?" Inuyasha shook his head "no". Kagome let out a frustrated growl "Souta, you-you, thing! Get out here immediately!"

Souta climbed out from under the bed "Thanks" he whispered. "No problem kid, I like your style." Souta gave him a boyish grin before running into the hall. Inuyasha grinned back, having that kid at rehearsal was gonna be fun! Souta reminded him of himself, always in trouble. (AN: Insert song 'born to be wild' here. . )

He looked around the room, posters of actor and actresses decorated the room, at the far end of the room was a desk covered in papers.

Ms. Hisgurashi stood in the doorway, "Would you like a cookie while Kagome is trying to kill her brother?" Inuyasha sweatdroped.

Three Oreo cookies later, a flustered Kagome returned "Sorry about that" she mumbled before flopping down on the bed. "No stalkers eh?" Inuyasha smirked as Kagome blushed.

They went through the script, stopping so Inuyasha could get the lines right, "What hard about this play is that so many people have seen it and will probably notice when you mess up." Kagome explained. "You've made me feel so much better" Inuyasha said sarcastically, Kagome laughed and he laughed

But they soon came to the end and Inuyasha became uncomfortable, "Do they leave in the kiss?" Kagome looked at him, "Of course it's not a primary play anymore." She noticed his nervousness, "Haven't kissed a girl before?" she teased. "I have!" Inuyasha sneered, then his expression sobered, "It's just that, the last girl I kiss... my last girlfriend died." Kagome gasped, his girlfriends died! "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

It was an escape, he didn't have to talk, but he wanted to... someone else had to know... and for some reason, he trusted her. "She killed herself."

_Flashback_

A girl stood looking down from the 5th story of a building, "don't jump!" Inuyasha had yelled, he watched as she clung to the side of the window, the wind blowing her hair. She had often told him she hated life, she had often told everyone. But no thought it would lead to this! No one thought she would try to end her life!

"Please" Inuyasha beg from the place he was, he didn't dare move for she had threatened to jump, "Please, just get down." She smiled at him sadly "I love you Inuyasha but don't remember me" she said before she let go, not even a whimper escaping her lips. Inuyasha ran to the railing, "Then why did you go?"

No one saw him leave, no one knew that this was the guy who the closest to her. He missed a week of school pretending he had the flu. It was his fault; he hadn't been there for her.

When he did come back he got in trouble and was suspended. Somehow keeping all of this from his dad.

_end of Flashback_

Kagome stared at the young man in front of her, She hugged him and felt her hugging him back "It's not your fault" She whispered


	5. Chapter 5

Inuyasha slumped in his seat; he hadn't seen Kagome all day. Miroku was only talking about Sango and he was bored. "Hi" a little kitsune popped over his head, "Umm... hi?"

"Hey Shippo! That's Inuyasha!" Souta called from the other side of the room, Shippo's eyes widened "Your Inuyasha!"

-"Umm... yeah"

"Your gonna hafta kiss Kagome" Despite the fact that he already knew that, he could feel some color rise in his cheeks. "Do you like Kagome?" Inuyasha closed his eyes, would this kid shut up? "She nice"

"No, I mean do you ** like like** her." Inuyasha thought, did he **like like** Kagome? She was pretty, funny and talented, but did he ** like** her? And how could he tell the midget?

-"I dunno..."

"I think Inuyasha's in _ love_!" Shippo began making kissing sound. Souta who apparently heard a bit of the conversation joined in.

-"Oh Inuyasha do you love me?"

Shippo laughed and joined in, "Yes, I'm just too scared to admit it." He got an evil grin "Oh K_agome_"

"Don't you dare!" Inuyasha growled as he lunged after the kitsune. Shippo, being small and nimble, jumped from seat to seat. Giving him an advantage over Inuyasha; who had to climb over.

They both ran head forward into Kagome, knocking her over. "Ow! What are you to doing?"

"Nothing!" Shippo answered with a super-cute grin, he went of to seek attention from the other girls, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome sprawled on the floor. They both blushed, Inuyasha was the first to get up and he gave her his hand.

"Look everyone!" Sango called from the stage, on the floor in front of her was an unusual kitten with 2 tails. "This is how she would be for the footstool and for the horse-" The small kitten that once stood there grew into a ferrous sabre-tooth like creature. Even Kikyo had to admit it was a good idea.

Miroku petted Kirara, "Cute Kitten." Sango smile "Thanks."

-"You make the costume?" Sango nodded her head, she would rather have said she was an actresse, but honesty was something she was taught to be. "Yes" She wondered what he's reaction would be. "Cool, must be hard work." She blushed, "I-I do my best..."

The play was coming along smoothly and soon it would be finish. Sesshomaru sighed; he really wanted to finish with that favour. Acting just happened to not be his thing. Plus Jaken got a part so he was always there, interrupting his time with Rin. He was happy that now they were in the privacy of his room.

Looking at the stuff lying on the floor of his room he told her "I'll get some more paper. He tiptoed down the hall and tiptoed back, there he peek in his room. Rin was walking around, looking at his picture, running her hand on the wall. She stopped at a small glass vase, he had always hated it, it was an ugly color but he had never gotten rid of it.

She turned to his bed, sitting on it, Rin bounced a little. She giggled and bounced some more. Sesshomaru found himself smiling at her childish attitude. "You like my bed?"

She hadn't noticed him, she jumped knocking over the small vase, it crashed into a several piece before she stood up. Only to wince and sit back down again. "I'm sorry" she whispered as he sat next to her, "I never liked it" he whispered back. He took her foot in his hand and looked at it, the glass shard was in pretty deep, and only small portion was sticking out. He's finger couldn't grasp it.

Rin gasped when he put his mouth to her foot and pulled out the shard with his teeth. She flushed, "Sorry" She said again.

"It's alright, you think you'll need a plaster?"

Rin shook her head her bangs covering her face, Sesshomaru tilted her face till she was looking at him. "Are you afraid of me Rin?" She smile and shook her head, no. He was so close; she felt a blush rising on her cheeks.

Suddenly the clock caught her eye and she felt the color draining from her face. "I-I gotta go"

"Wait..." Sesshomaru called after but she was already on out of the house. As he watched her race down the street he couldn't ignore the seeking feeling he felt.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

It was 11:30 when the phone rang, sleepily Sesshomaru felt around for his phone. Finally he picked it up, "hello?"

-"..."

-"Hello?"

-"Sesshomaru" some said and he heard a sob. He sat up with a start. "Rin. Rin are you okay?

-"I-no, I ran away I don't know where to go..."

-"Where are you?"

-"In the phone booth on the corner of Oak and Maple"

-"I'm coming"

He put the phone down and opened his window, he landed softly on the ground, the cement felt cool under his feet. It never really occurred to him that he was walking down the street in his pjs.

He quickly found Rin, she was huddled in a ball on the floor of the phone booth, and she had bruises on her face, Sesshomaru frown imaging the ones he couldn't see.

He bent down to gently pick her up, "He hits you doesn't he." Rin nodded her head as she snuggled closer to him. Sesshomaru sighed; he wanted to rip open that bastard's throat, but first things first. He held Rin tighter as he walk back to his house.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Rin woke up with a start, where was she? The memory of the day before flooded back; the awful beaten, her running away not knowing where to go, then final, as a last resort calling Sesshomaru.

She looked at his sleeping form, somehow she had ended up with the shirt of his pjs (AN: They're pretty decent... for a pyjama top...), leaving him with pants, she blushed at his bare chest. "Better not over stay my welcome" She murmured to herself as she slid of the bed.

She found her shirt and jean in a heap on the floor, "Where are you going?" Sesshomaru asked groggily from the bed.

-"You know... to school, then... somewhere else."

Sesshomaru rolled over and pick up the phone "Hello, My daughter, Rin Noretino has the flu. Yes. Yes." Putting down the phone he picked it up 10 seconds later and did the same for himself.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Rin asked as he flopped back on the bed, "After last night I don't feel like going to school."

After last night? Don't want to go to school?" Who was this and where was Sesshomaru?

He felt around on his desk, finally finding a deck of cards "Cards?" Rin grinned back.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Inuyasha cocked his head at Kagome, she had zoned out again. "You know that you stink right?"

-"Yeah, I guess..." Kagome answered chewing on her nail.

He waved a hand in her face, "s'up?" Kagome blinked "Huh? Oh! I'm just worried about Rin."

"Why?" Inuyasha asked as he watched Kouga knock Jaken to the ground. Kagome sighed, "Just that... I think something's wrong, but I never seem to get passed the classmate stage."

"So maybe she doesn't want to be your friend" Inuyasha suggest, unaffected. She frowned, "But I want to be her friend..." Inuyasha stretched "Well no reason to cry over it."

-"You're so self-centered!"

-"What did I do?"

-"Oh like you don't know."

-"Well I would if you took the time to explain!"


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry about the extremly long wait. MAJOR computer problems. Anyway, enjoy and review.

The sun hit Sesshomaru face forcing him to wake up, the first thing he saw was Rin. _Wouldn't mind waking up like this everyday._ He smiled gently to himself and passed his hand through her hair. He wouldn't let anybody touch her. Rin's eyes blinked open, she blushed. Propping himself on his elbow, he leaned over her his hair covering them like a veil. He smiled against her lips when he felt her kissing back.

Inuyasha walked in without knocking, "Ugg you too, get a room!"

"We so happen to be in a room. **My room**" Sesshomaru pointed out, "Then make a sign!'BAD SITE FOR SLEEPY EYES!' "Inuyasha folded his arms.

-"You'll be kissing Kagome soon. In public too! Sesshomaru sneered. "At least I won't be half naked" Inuyasha sneered back. Sesshomaru sighed "Get on with it I'm busy." (AN: Busy with Rin's neck! giggles madly)

-"Mom wanted to know what you where eating; pancakes or egg?"

"None. I'll buy breakfast" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow taking one last glance at Rin before closing the door.

The first thing that was noticeable at school was the several police cars, that and the officer walking around. As soon as they saw Rin and Sesshomaru they raced over. "You're under arrest for kidnapping Rin Noretino! Anything you say can be used against you! (And all that stuff they say)" They hand cuffed a calm Sesshomaru, Rin, wasn't so calm. "Let him go!" She yelled as she struggled against the officers who were trying to hold on to her. "Let him go! He didn't do anything, he'd innocent! He only tried to save me from my dad!"

"Rin" Sesshomaru stared into her tear-stained face, "Calm down, it will be alright." He hurt him to see her so upset, but he had been expecting this. "Her foster dad has been abusing her; I merely let her stay at my house."

"Sesshomaru wouldn't kidnap Rin!" Someone yelled, "Yeah Rin's always gettin' bruises and stuff!"

"It's true", a teacher said coming forward, "I've been watching her for some time and this only bring me to believe that Rin was indeed been abused.

They were hardly kept for 2 hours before Rin's foster dad was arrested for physical abuse of a minor.

Sango ran around madly, it was dress rehearsal. Miroku came up behind her, "Crazy huh!"

-"Shippo won't stay still and keep damaging his costume, Kouga's getting a wedgy, Kikyo keeps nagging me that green isn't her color so she'd rather have purple! And I still haven't made my own costume!"

"Can I help?" Miroku asked. Sango turned to him, "Can you sew?"

-"No"

-"Mesure?"

-"No"

-"Do you know anything about clothes or costumes?"

"No..." But he looked so dejected she had to smile, "Tell them to stay away from me." He grinned back "No one comes near."

"Where is Sesshomaru?" Kaede called out. "Probably making out with the assistant director" muttered under his breath. Sesshomaru appeared, giving him a death glance, "I'm here." He told Kaede.

Miss Kaede up at Inuyasha and Kagome who were on stage, "This is the final scene, it's also when you to kiss. You'll practice the kiss too. We'll start right after you transform Inuyasha"

Both nod, still conscious that everyone has stopped what they were doing.

Inuyasha laid down as Kagome knelt next to him, she put on a worried face as she slowly reaches out to touch him, and then jerks back when he moved. Inuyasha slowly stood up, looking at his hands in wonder, and then he looks at Kagome who is giving him a weird look. "Belle! It's me!"

Kagome continues to look at him sceptically staring into his eyes, "It is you!" She lunged into his arms.

Slowly, as everyone in the room held their breaths, Inuyasha tilted her chin and swept his lips over hers. It left Kagome breathless.

Everyone remembering what they where suppose to do, ran back on stage, (in their human costumes) and started cheering. "Lumiere! Cogsworth! Mrs. Potts! Look at us!" He picked Kagome up bridal style

Shippo followed Kirara "Mama! Mama!" he stopped at Miss Kaede, "Oh my goodness!" she exclaimed picking him up. "Ah, L'amour." Miroku said in a French accent. Sango swept across and brushed him under the chin, smiling seductively. Miroku is about to chase after her when Hojo stops him "Well, Lumiere, old friend. Shall we let bygones be bygones?"

-"Of course, mon ami. I told you she would break the spell."

-"I beg your pardon, old friend, but I believe I told you."

-"No you didn't. I told you. "

-"You most certainly did not, you pompous paraffin-headed pea-brain! "

-"En garde, you overgrown pocket watch!"

Miroku took of one of his glove and slapped Hojo with it.

"That enough!" Kaede called, she smiled, "Everybody, we will do a fabulous job!" Cheers went up through the crowd

Rin was nervous; she knew she couldn't hide in Sesshomaru's room forever. But how would his parents react?

Sesshomaru stood in the doorway to the living room until his parents acknowledged his presence, "I got arrested today for kidnapping Rin. pointes to Rin who wave meekly Who I've been hiding in my room for 2 day, but they let us go after two hour cus her foster dad was abusing her and I was only protecting her. So at this point she has no where to stay, (some social worker wants to send her to a family in America), so she's staying here."

Both parents sweatdroped, they had never heard Sesshomaru say so much in one sentence. Mrs. Inutishio was the first to recover, "I can take you shopping for a whole new wardrobe!" she said excitedly, Rin smiled. "We'll get you a room and you can choose a color and everything. Rin looked at Mr. Inutishio; "Welcome Rin" was all he said.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

That night at diner, Inuyasha announced

"Sesshomaru and I are in a play" Both parents raised an eyebrow, "you are?" Inuyasha nodded, finishing his food, "its beauty and the beast, I'm the beast, Sesshy is a... stove"

Their mother smile "Wow! Both of you in a play! Is Rin in it too?" Rin smile shyly "I'm the assistant director." She was still nervous around them, they all seemed so rich and they knew exactly what they wanted. How could she get use to them?

-"Is there anything else you want to tell us?" Their father joked. Inuyasha paused at the stairs, "Yeah, Rin's pregnant"

He escaped just as both parent yelled "WHAT" followed by Sesshomaru and Rin mumbling that they never _actually did it_.

------------

Rin silently crept into Sesshomaru's bedroom, she had her own bedroom, it was plain but she could sleep there. But it just felt so empty, the door to the adjoin bathroom opened. (AN: I've always wanted one of those! TT) Sesshomaru stopped when he saw her, he had changed into the pant of his pjs.drool "Don't you have your own room?" he asked as he looked through the drawers, his back to her. She watched his movements, "I was a bit... lonely..." She blushed when Sesshomaru smirked at her.

He threw her his shirt, Rin turn her back to him as she changed before climbing in after him. She sighed happily as she nuzzled to his chest.


	7. Play part 1

_**Okay, so this is the before last chapter. First fanfiction story I every finished yay! Thanks for the reviews. The second part of the play will be uploaded soon and maybe some bloopers.**_

(AN: okay so the characters are:

Belle: Kagome

Beast: Inuyasha

Gaston: Kouga

Lumiere: Miroku

Mrs.Potts: Kaede

Chip: Shippo

Maurice: Souta

Horse: Kirara

LeFou: Jaken

Stove: Sesshomaru

Featherduster: Sango

Monsieur D'Arque: Naraku

Bimbettes: Kikyo-Yura- Kougra

Footstool: Kirara

Cogsworth: Hojo

-special chapter

Inuyasha watched as Kagome paced the floor, he shifted uncomfortably, "Chill K'gome."

-"You're not nervous?"

"No." It was true; he was use to making a fool of himself in public. He watched as everybody arrived.

"Every body! Start changing into your costumes" Kaede called.

Inuyasha stood waiting, was it just him or was this taking a long time? When would they start already? And why were the girls taking so long? He looked down at his costume. He had a white shirt, black pants and a black cape. He had brown gloves up to his elbows, and brown socks up to his knees, both had fuzz on them and claws. "Inuyasha!" Kaede called, pulling him out of his inspection, "Go check if the girls are ready"

Right, see if the girls are ready... where are the girls? Shrugging he opened the first door he came to, nope.

Screams echoed through the auditorium, followed by "I didn't see anything!" Finally, a pissed looking Inuyasha returned, "they're not ready"

------------

Kagome bumped into Inuyasha, she smiled at him nervously, "How do I look?" Inuyasha looked her up and down, pretending to be in deep thought, "Gorgeous..." He said pulling her closer, "Save it for the show." Kagome giggled as she playfully wiggled out of his arms.

Suddenly, there was a hush, they both knew what that meant, the play was starting! Giving her hand a squeeze, as Kagome took her place.

------PLAY------

NARRATOR: Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away, but she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart, and as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast, and placed a powerful spell on the castle, and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his twenty-first year. If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair, and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a beast?

Kagome opened her mouth to sing,

Little town, it's a quiet village  
Every day, like the one before  
Little town, full of little people  
Waking up to say...

Suddenly, the house stage busted open with 'bonjour', Kagome threaded her way through the people, with an experienced ability.

There goes the baker with his tray like always  
The same old bread and rolls to sell  
Ev'ry morning just the same  
Since the morning that we came  
To this poor provincial town...

"Good morning, Belle!" a girl dressed as a baker called, "Morning monsieur!" Kagome replied.

-"Where are you off to?"

-"The bookshop! I just finished the most wonderful story, about  
a beanstalk and an ogre and..."

But the girl had already stopped listening, "That's nice...Marie, the baguettes! Hurry up! "

Look there she goes, that girl is strange no question  
Never part of any crowd  
Cause her head's up on some cloud  
No denying she's a funny girl, that Belle!

-"Bonjour!"

-"Good day!"

-"How is your family?"

Kagome appeared obvious to this all.

-"Bonjour!"

-"Good day!"

-"How is your wife?"

-"I need six eggs!"

-"That's too expensive!"

Kagome twirled around, while singing  
There must be more than this provincial life!

She approaches a boy next to a shelf of books, he smiles at her. "Ah, Belle!" Kagome handed him the book she was holding "Good morning. I've come to return the book I borrowed." He put it on the shelf "Finished already?"

"Oh, I couldn't put it down! Have you got anything new?" The boy laughed, "Not since yesterday." Kagome looked closely at the shelf, "That's all right. I'll borrow... this one." She plucked a book.

-"That one? But you've read it twice!"

"Well it's my favourite!" She giggled cheerfully, "Far off places, daring swordfights, magic spells, a prince in disguise!"

-"Well, if you like it all that much, it's yours!"

-"But sir!"

-"I insist"

Kagome took the book and left waving to the bookseller. A few people stop to watch her.

Look there she goes  
That girl is so peculiar!  
I wonder if she's feeling well!  
With a dreamy far-off look!  
And her nose stuck in a book!  
What a puzzle to the rest of us is Belle!

Kagome started singing to herself.

Oh! Isn't this amazing!  
It's my favourite part because, you'll see!  
Here's where she meets Prince Charming  
But she won't discover that it's him 'til chapter three!  
Now it's no wonder that her name means 'beauty'  
Her looks have got no parallel!  
But behind that fair facade  
I'm afraid she's rather odd  
Very different from the rest of us...  
She's nothing like the rest of us  
Yes different from the rest of us is Belle

A loud bang was heard and Jaken scurried on stage. Some chuckles were heard and coughing as Mr.Inutishio chocked.

"Wow! You didn't miss a shot, Gaston! You're the greatest hunter in the whole world!" Kouga came out giving the crowd his best smile, "I know!"

-"Huh. No beast alive stands a chance against you...and no girl for that matter!"

"It's true LeFou, and I've got my sight set on that one." He pointed to Kagome.

-"The inventor's daughter?"

-"She's the one! The lucky girl I'm going to marry."

-"But she's--"

-"The most beautiful girl in town."

-"I know--"

-"And that makes her the best. And don't I deserve the best?"

-"Well of course, I mean you do, but I mean..."

-"Right from the moment when I met her, saw her, I said she's gorgeous and I fell"

Here in town there's only she  
Who is beautiful as me  
So I'm making plans to woo and marry Belle

Kougra, Yura and Kikyo watched Kouga giggling as he passed.

Look there he goes, isn't he dreamy  
Monsieur Gaston, oh he's so cute  
Be still my heart, I'm hardly breathing  
He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute

Kagome walked easily through the crowed, while Kouga appeared to have difficulties. Kagome seemed to sigh.

There must be more than this provincial life!

Kouga announced;

Just watch I'm going to make Belle my wife!

The townsfolk surrounded Kouga making it impossible for his to catch up.

Look there she goes a girl who's strange but special  
A most peculiar mademoiselle  
It's a pity and a sin  
She doesn't quite fit in!

But she really is a funny girl

A beauty but a funny girl

She really is a funny girl! That Belle!

(AN: Finally! the song ends!)


	8. Play part 2

_**Did you forget me? Hope not, I just discorvered that you could reply a review sweatdrop yeah, I'm slow. But thanks y'all for the reviews. Luv ya! Oh and I decided to make it a bit longer.**_

Kouga finally caught up to her, "Hello, Belle."

"Hello Gaston." Kagome replied politely, Kouga grabbed her book. "Gaston, may I have my book, please?" Kouga flipped through the pages, "How can you read this? There's no pictures!"

-"Well, some people use their imaginations."

Kouga threw the book over his shoulder, Belle, it's about time you got your head out of those books and paid attention to more important things...like me! The whole town's talking about it."

Kougra, Yura and Kikyo sighed in unison, Kagome went to retrieve her book, she dusted it of as Kouga continued talking "It's not right for a woman to read--soon she starts getting ideas... and thinking... and stuff..." he finished lamely. A few chuckles were heard.

-"Gaston, you are positively primeval."

Kouga smiled as he raised an eyebrow, "Why thank you, Belle. Hey, whaddya say you and me take a walk over to the tavern and have a look at my hunting trophies."

-"Maybe some other time."

"What's wrong with her?" Kougra asked

"She's crazy!" Yura added

"He's gorgeous!" Kikyo sighed

"Please Gaston. I can't" Kagome turned to leave, "I have to help my father. Jaken laughed his squawky laugh, "that crazy old loon, he need all the help he can get!" Both Jaken and Kouga cracked up laughing.

"Don't you talk about my father that way!" Kagome snapped, Kouga immediately stopped "Yeah, don't talk about her father that way!" He knocked Jaken over the head. No one noticed Jaken's swirly eyes. "My father's not crazy! He's a genius!" Kagome yelled right before an explosion was heard. She left them laughing as she ran to her house.

-"Papa?"

Souta coughed, "How on earth did that happen?"

-"Are you all right, Papa?"

"I'm about ready to give up on this hunk of junk!" He kicked the weird looking machine. "You always say that." Belle reminded. "I mean it, this time. I'll never get this boneheaded contraption to work." Souta grumbled.

-"Yes, you will. And you'll win first prize at the fair tomorrow."

-"Hmmmph!"

-"...and become a world famous inventor!"

Souta was quiet for a while, "You really believe that?" he asked. "I always have." Souta grinned, "Well, what are we waiting for. I'll have this thing fixed in no time." He began banging the machine with a screwdriver. "Hand me that dog-legged clencher there... So, did you have a good time in town today?"

"I got a new book. Papa, do you think I'm odd?" Kagome asked, Souta stopped what he was doing, "My daughter? Odd? Where would you get an idea like that?" Kagome sighed, "Oh, I don't know. It's just I'm not sure I fit in here. There's no one I can really talk to."

-"What about that Gaston? He's a handsome fellow!"

-"He's handsome all right, and rude and conceited and...Oh Papa, he's not for me!"

-"Well, don't you worry, cause this invention's going to be the start of a new life for us! That should do it! Hitch up Phillipe, girl. I'm off to the fair!"

Souta mounted on Kirara with his contraption, "Good bye, Papa! Good luck!" Kagome called. "Good bye, Belle, and take care while I'm gone!"

The light faded until it was dark. When they came back on, it was a creepy forest scene.

"We should be there by now. Maybe we missed a turn. I guess I should have taken a...wait a minute. Let's go this way!" Kirara began going the other way, "Come on, Phillipe! It's a shortcut. We'll be there in no time!" Suddenly a low growl erupts, 4 students dressed up as wolves, jumped on stage. Kirara bucked and Souta carefully slid of onto the floor…

(AN: I'm skipping a part, or else it would be long and boring and we'd both fall asleep! beside nothing big here)

Rin watched from the side, the audience was so quiet! She couldn't help peaking out to make sure nobody had left. They laughed at the funny parts; when Kouga knocked Jaken out, yet again. When Miroku forgot his line when he spotted Sango… She smiled, this was a great show, the beginning of a song brought her back to the stage. She smiled, at first, she had planned to take this off, but the students insisted on keeping it. They said it was sweet and she had to admit, it was.

Kagome opened her mouth as her favourite song came on.

There's something sweet  
And almost kind  
But he was mean  
And he was coarse and unrefined.  
But now he's dear  
And so unsure,  
I wonder why I didn't see it there before.

She smiled shyly at Inuyasha, it sort of described him. She did wonder why she didn't… Kagome forced her thought to return to the play.

She glanced this way  
I thought I saw  
And when we touched  
She didn't shudder at my paw  
No it can't be  
I'll just ignore  
But then she's never looked at me that way before.

Inuyasha felt his heart beat faster as Kagome looked his way, it was only acting, of course but… He had been thinking about what the twerp (a.k.a Shippo) said, he did like Kagome. It came to him while he was trying to sleep, that didn't mean he had to rush into things…

New, and a bit alarming  
Who'd have ever thought that this could be?  
True, that he's no Prince Charming  
But there's something in him that I simply didn't see.

Kagome slipped through his arms, it was part of the scripted but it was so annoying!

Miroku: Well who'd have thought?

Kaede: Well bless my soul.

Hojo: And who'd have known?

Kaede: Well who indeed?

Miroku: And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?

Kaede: It's so peculiar

ALL: We'll wait and see  
A few days more  
There may be something there that wasn't there before

Hojo: Yes, perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before.

Shippo: What?

Kaede: There may be something there that wasn't there before.

Shippo: What's there, mama?

Kaede: I'll tell you when you're older.


	9. Play part 3 End

_**And this is the end of the story. Thank you to all who have read and thank you for your reviews and encouragements. I cannot say when/if there will be another Inuyasha story though, maybe I'll start one in the summer. If you noticed that the mini prologue seems slightly different, it's because I just added it. So you can now compare my writing of ...about two years ago to now.**_

The light slightly faded, when it came back, Inuyasha was pacing the floor as Miroku tries to keep up.

"Tonight is the night!" Miroku exclaimed, Inuyasha appeared worried, "I'm not sure I can do this." Miroku puffed his chest and some little girl in the audience giggled, she had found her new love! "You don't have time to be timid. You must be bold, daring."

-"Bold. Daring" Inuyasha repeated

"There will be music. Romantic candlelight, provided myself, and when the time is right, you confess your love."

-"Yes, I, I con-- No, I can't."

"You care for the girl, don't you?" Miroku asked, he never really understood this part. If he likes a girl, he did everything to impress her and show her his interest in her. It was a simple as that.

-"More than anything." Inuyasha answered truthfully.

-"Well then you must tell her." Miroku answered logically.

The suddenly both quieted as Kagome appeared, Inuyasha was speechless. Every time she appeared in that dress…

He held out his hand and she grasped it, slowly he led her to the middle of the stage. Kaede softly began to sing.

Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before,  
ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise

Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song  
Bittersweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong

Certain as the sun  
Rising in the east  
Tale as old as time,  
Song as old as rhyme,  
Beauty and the beast

Tale as old as time,  
Song as old as rhyme,  
Beauty and the beast.  
------------

Everyone is in the middle of the battle scene and Kouga has just found Inuyasha.

An evil smile spread across his lips, he pushed Inuyasha. Much harder than he was suppose to. Inuyasha stood up just as Kouga lunged at him, they both fell of the stage. Inuyasha grunted in pain. "I know what going on" He muttered, Inuyasha interrupted him by flipping him with his legs. Kouga managed to land gracefully. Inuyasha sent a punch and Kouga sent a kick as they backed dup the aisle. People turned in their seat.

"I told you to stay away from her" Kouga growled. He grabbed the front of Inuyasha costume. "You can't make me stay away" Inuyasha muttered back as he grabbed the front of Kouga costume. A cough interrupted their argument, both boys turned to stare at Kagome. Her face was a mixture of shock and worry. For Inuyasha.

Inuyasha gave Kouga a grin before giving him a push. Kagome helped Inuyasha back on stage, she raised an eyebrow. "You came back." Inuyasha said.

-"Of course I came back. I couldn't let them... Oh this is all my fault. If only I'd gotten here sooner."

-"Maybe it's better this way."

-"Don't talk like that. You'll be all right. We're together now. Everything's going to be fine. You'll see."

- At least I got to see you one... last...time."

Kagome raised Inuyasha hand to her cheek, he smiled at her before he crumbled to the ground. Kagome stared in shock; she had been so caught up in Inuyasha it took her some time to catch up. She knelt down beside him "No, no! Please! Please! Please don't leave me! I love you!"

3 girls holding scarves danced around Inuyasha, Rin smiled happily as she heard sounds of amazement. She was happy the local ballet class had agreed to help. When they exited, Kagome slowly reached out to touch him. She jerked back when he moved. Inuyasha groggily looked at his hand and his arms, pretending to be amazed. He looked at Kagome, "Belle! It's me"

She didn't appeared convinced, she looked closer at his face, "It is you!"

And then slowly, as if they were both nervous, they kissed

Once again, everyone jumped onto the stage, looking cheerfully and happy. But neither noticed.

Certain as the sun  
Rising in the east  
Tale as old as time,  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the beast!

Tale as old as time,  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the beast!

The sale explosed in applause when the curtains closed. Backstage was in a frenzy. Students cheered and jumped around. Miroku picked Sango up bridal style, twirling her around as she laughed merrily. He playfully blew in her ear.

The curtains opened again as Kaede introduced each character. Inuyasha and Kagome got a standing ovation.

Sesshomaru pulled Rin on stage, and Miroku pushed Sango forward. Both girl blushed when Miss Kaede gave them credit for the shows success.

Miroku grinned at her when the curtain came down again. He passed an arm around her waist as she snuggled closer. "You're my star" he whispered in her ear as he kissed her cheek

When she could finally get away, Kagome snuck off from her congratulators. She needed to speak with Inuyasha.

After several minutes she found him in a spare room, "Hey" She whispered, He smiled. "You were great."

-"Ya think?

"I know…" She advanced towards him, "But that kiss… it felt pretty real to me…" She was so close their foreheads were almost touching. "Did it?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome nodded, "Yeah, it-"

But she was cut of as he covered her lips. She opened as his tongue flicked on her lips, asking to be let in, giving him the perfect opportunity to suck on her bottom lip as her eyes closed.

"So" she started when she caught her breath, "Are you going to the party?" Inuyasha nodded, Kikyo was hosting a party, maybe he could crash it. "Rin convinced Sesshy to go" Kagome raised an eyebrow "This I got to see"

Inuyasha stared at her fondly, "Thanks K'gome"

-"For wh-"

But he silenced her with another breath taking kiss.

-Mini Prologue-

Kagome smiled fondly her thumb flicking over the picture. There was Kouga with a blushing Kougra on his back, smiling charmingly at Kikou who was bluntly ignoring him. Yura was absent mindedly making braids in Souta's hair. Shippo had Kirara on his lap and was petting her while smiling brightly at the camera. Miroku had his arm around Inuyasha's neck and the other around Sango's wait and his was whipering something in her ear. Inuyahsa had his arm around Kagome's waist too. The camera didn't pick it up, but his hand had been trailing figures on her bare back. Miss Kaede was holding a fainted Jaken.

And in the back, so far back that you could barely make it out, you saw Sesshomaru kissing Rin.

A knock at the door made her jump and she pushed the picture out of the way just and Inuyasha entered in, "What ya doing?" He asked, kissing her cheek "Just looking at some pictures" She bit her lip and pulled out the picture. "Wo-ah!" Inuyasha grinned, tugging the picture out of her hand, he studied it for a moment before smirking, "I was fucking good-looking, wasn't I"

Kagome pushed him over laughing, but she soon quieted down, "I was just thinking of something you said that night...You said, 'Thanks Kagome'." She gave him a small smile, "I always wondered what you were thanking me for."

He pulled her to him, and when he spoke, she could feel it rumble out of his chest, "Thank you for not giving up on me, thank you for believing in me, not even when I was rude and uncaring. You're the only one who wouldn't stop till I let you in." Her smile widened as his kissed her hair.

Her eyelids had just started getting heavy, when I loud knock made her jump, "Break it up you two, Kagome needs to be on set now!"

Kagome pouted, "Being a movie star is so _hard_." She stared up at Inuyasha and he scowled, "Your kidding right."

"Yup" She laughed softly and kissed his nose before getting up. She had opened the door when she remembered, "Oh, and by the way, your welcome"


End file.
